Wishing On a Shooting Star
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: “I made a wish on a shooting start and hopefully it’ll come true!” Naruto exclaims, his usual grin stretching across his face. “Bullshit, un,” I sigh. Deidara's POV Dei/Naru Konoha bashing
1. Prologue

**A/N: Another story! Damn, I've got to stop this! Hopefully this one will only be a few chapters long and since this was really just to vent emotion, I'll only continue if you want me too, so review after you've read this!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, not me. Heh heh, I think I spelled that right.**

**Warnings: Boy/Boy, Yaoi, Shounen ai, whatever you want to call it! Foul language, violence, insane artist, mentions of sex and rape, self-harm. Konoha bashing. This story is what happens when I also become an insane artist and images dance around in my head that I have to make a fanfic about. .**

**Whishing On a Shooting Star**

**Prologue**

It was dark, far darker then it had been in a while because of the new moon. It was cold, and the wind had a bitter sting to it. We were both lying on the ground, looking at the stars as we relished in the few moments together we have. Because the ground was damp from the previous day's rain, I had my cloak sprawled out beneath us, giving us some warmth in the chilly night.

"Hey, Deidara?" Naruto asks me, the question barely audible.

"Yeah, un?"

"Do you remember what I told you a long time ago?"

That was a stupid question. Of course I remembered what he told me. How could I forget? The way he said it… it reminded me of myself some. He told me he wanted to be Hokage someday. He said he was going to earn his village's respect. That was quite some time ago… years in fact.

"Yeah, of course I do, un." My voice is just as low.

"Well, I have a different dream now," Naruto said, whispering even softer this time so that I had to strain to hear what he said.

"What is it, un?"

Naruto rolls onto his stomach and I do the same. He gives me that wide grin that I love so much, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Naruto says, his voice his usual happy tone.

"Why not, un?!" I ask, showing my irritation clearly.

But I cannot stay mad at him, I never can. He pouts cutely and gives me the most adorable look. No, I can never stay mad at him.

"Because Deidara-koi, if I tell you, it won't come true!" Naruto whines.

I sigh. Naruto drives me crazy sometimes. "What on earth are you prattling on about now, un?"

"I made a wish on a shooting start and hopefully it'll come true!" Naruto exclaims, his usual grin stretching across his face.

"Bullshit, un," I sigh.

I roll onto my back and look up at the stars again. Wishing upon a star; please, it was for children! It's not like things like that ever came true…

"It is not!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hm?" I look over to the Konoha nin.

"My wish will come true! Believe it!" Naruto Exclaimed, getting to his knees and pumping his fist in the air. "Just you wait. I'll show you that wishing works sometimes; you just gotta try and make it happen yourself."

I scoff at that. "And what the hell's the point of wishing then, un?"

He smiles softly at me. "To confirm that it'll happen, to give yourself that extra boost."

"It'll never work, un…"

Naruto lies on his back again and sighs. He looks over at me sadly and I look at him.

"Tsunade-baa-chan's sending me on a two year mission tomorrow," he says softly, looking back up at the sky. "It's s-rank."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I wouldn't be seeing my koi for two years. The thought was rather… depressing.

"You better come back in one piece, un," I whisper.

He laughs sadly. "Of course I will, Deidara. I always do."

I chuckle sadly. "Remember to come back. Remember that you have to prove me wrong."

"We might as well make the best of our time together," Naruto says, looking at me coyly.

I grin in response and kiss him softly on the lips. Yes, we'll make the best of our time together. But wishing on a shooting star… that's something I'll never believe in. Naruto, I've never said this, but I love you. I can't wait for you to come back to me. Two years is a long time…

**A/N: … This is so cheesy. Tell me if you want me to continue! **

**Like it, love it, hate it? Review! Constructive criticism accepted but flames shall not be tolerated. If you flame, then I shall unless the mighty vengeance of Cocoa, my guinea pig. (note: he bites)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yikes. It's been too long for my taste. I haven't written fanfiction in… forever! Well, my New Years resolution is to update my stories more often. Yay! Let's hope I go through with that. Heh heh… Well, you wanted this story continued, so here it is.**

**Wishing on a Shooting Star**

**Chapter 1**

Two years. It had been two whole years since I last saw my Naru-koi. Stupid Hokage for sending him on that two year long mission. Stupid me for letting him go. But he should be getting back soon. I can't wait.

There's so much I want to tell him. I want to tell him that there hasn't been a moment he hasn't been on my mind. I want him to know just how much I've missed him… just how much I still love him, which is just as much as when he left.

The sun is setting, tinting the sky will pink, orange, and purple. I'm waiting for him by the river a few miles outside his village. It's too quiet out here. I miss my babbling blonde so much. Is it possible to miss somebody too much? I probably miss him to much, whether it's impossible or not.

I make sure to visit this spot, our spot, at least once a week, unless I have a mission. Sometimes I take Tobi with me, but most of the time I go alone. The only reason I really ever bring him along is so I won't have to be alone. So I want have to wait in silence. But of course, I'm always about ready to kill the masked nin before the sun has set.

I here rustling in the bushes behind me. I'm quick to get into a defensive stance, my hand reaching into my clay pouch, a kunai in the unoccupied hand.

Seconds later, blonde hair pokes through, immediately followed by the whiskered face of my koi. We stare at each other for several moments before either of us do anything. The sad thing is, it is he who does something first.

He passes out, blood pooling beneath him.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short, I know. I hope this chapter's okay with ya'll. It took about five minutes to write. Lol. I think it turned out pretty good, but what do you, my lovely readers, think?**

**By the way, thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you liked it so far.**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review! For flamers, I shall sick Bear, my sister's black cat after you! [insert maniacal laughter]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wishing on a Shooting Star**

**Chapter 2**

My blood ran cold as I raced over to my bleeding koi. I was no medic nin but I knew the basics. Stopping him from bleeding was easy enough, but repairing the damage was something else entirely. He might need stitches, depending on the size of the wound. But as I removed his shirt to check out the wound, I saw that it was worse then I thought; there, on his side, was a cut stretching from his hip to his ribs. It looked deep enough that if I pulled the two sides of skin apart I could probably see his ribs.

There's just no way I can fix this, but I can't let my darling koi die! As quickly as I could, I ripped up his bloody shirt and tied pieces tightly around the would as to stop the bleeding. It wasn't do much good and Naruto was lucky he had Kyuubi or else he would probably be dead right now. I have to take him to a medic nin _now, _but Kakuzu was all the way at base. The closest medic nin was Tsunade.

There's no way I'm going to be able to live this down if anyone finds out, and Naruto probably will if he lives, but I quickly disguise myself as a woman. I let my hair down, turned the cloak inside out since the clouds were recognizable, and fashioned it like a dress. I picked Naruto up and quickly ran towards the village, be as careful as I could with my koi.

My eyes stung from tears I wouldn't let spill over. What if Naruto did die? How would I go on? That answer was simple; I wouldn't go on. I didn't care if I had to take the whole Leaf Village out, I wouldn't live to see another day without my koi.

I was almost to the Hokage tower. Instead of going through the door, I jumped into the office through the window. Naruto _will_ live. He has to. He's Naruto after all!

"What the hell?! Can nobody use the do-," Tsunade stopped mid sentence as soon as she laid eyes on Naruto. "Naruto?! Oh my god. Give him here!"

I handed Naruto to her and she immediately started working on him. She called for her assistant and they escorted me out. I'm just to weak to resist right now. Once I'm in the waiting room outside Tsunade's office, I slump onto a couch. With one last thought, I let myself drift into a deep sleep, the emotional exhaustion getting to me.

Don't die Naruto, I love you too much to lose you.

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Well, I know it kinda sucks, but yeah... I still hope you liked it okay. I'll hopefully be updating more because the writer's block is finally gone and I'm actually in the mood to write. Besides, this helps get rid of any negative emotions I have from that horrible six and a half month hell. :) **

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review!**


End file.
